


Saccharine

by icedcoffeeandhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Mutual Pining, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, f in the chat for kuroo, i love hajime too much im, idiots to lovers, kuroo did shoot his shot tho, oikawa is the best wingman, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeeandhajime/pseuds/icedcoffeeandhajime
Summary: If there was one word to describe you, it was Saccharine. Iwaizumi Hajime wanted to confess himself, but he was too shy for that, he actually wanted to confess this upcoming White Day, but your messy playlist did the job for him, and now, a voice recording that should've been buried down the depths of your trash bin was blasting through the speaker.and you?Well, you were praying to all the gods, any god, for the ground to swallow you whole.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! this fic is very self-indulgent, my love for Hajime is out of control, enjoy and comments are greatly appreciated! This is also inspired by that one scene in Descendants of the Sun! Enjoy <3

March 10th, in Shinzen High, Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Ubugawa were practicing for the upcoming spring interhigh.

As the manager of Aoba Johsai, you couldn’t help but be thankful that your boys got invited to play with powerhouse school, Fukurodani. Oikawa couldn’t help but whine about how Kageyama’s team was invited, which earned a smack from Iwaizumi.

You and the boys bowed as you arrived at the gym most of the teams were practicing at and _damn,_ there are a lot of cute boys in here, but that’s not your priority, moreover, you already had your eyes on the pillar of Aoba Johsai. You smiled at your fellow managers who were taking notes on the benches spread around the gym. 

“Hi, I’m Kaori,” a dark haired girl who wore the colors of Fukurodani said, “I’m Yukie!” A girl with pinkish brown hair greeted you, and soon, 3 more managers came up to you, one, was extremely pretty, is named Kiyoko and with her a blonde 1st year named Yachi and Shinzen’s manager, Eri. 

“I’m (Name), it’s nice meeting more managers,” you smiled nervously, not only were you surrounded by cute boys here, but also hot girls! They smiled at you and told you a few directions on where the water stations, washroom and cafeteria was. 

So far, the team won matches against Ubugawa and Shinzen and right now they were up against Fukurodani and the rest of the teams were watching the intense match. Fukurodani was a team to be reckoned with, they bring out the best in their captain and ace, Bokuto Kotaro, who was a powerful foe himself alone, but with the help of his teammates, he was almost unstoppable, but luckily, Mattsun and Kindaichi were also walls of defense. 

You scribbled as much as you can, noting how their team was strong individually, but stronger together, while also taking down notes on how each member of Aoba Johsai could improve. You sighed as you continued watching, Fukurodani won the first set with the score 25-20 and now, they were still leading, 13-9, they are a powerhouse, after all. 

“Wow, those are a lot of notes. Should we also watch out for your team?” You looked up, and smiled at the tall raven haired boy, from Nekoma “Ah, of course,” You trailed of, quickly racked your brain for his name, which he sadly noticed, and laughed lightly, “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, captain and middle blocker, you are...” You chuckled, _how embarrassing,_ “I’m (Last Name) (First Name), Aoba Johsai’s manager,” He smiled softly and peeked at your notes again, _this scheming captain!_

“How I wish we had our own manager,” You smiled and raised an eyebrow at him ,”You know you can recruit managers, besides, It’s good for your team.” he nodded thoughtfully. Shuffling with your notes, you sighed upon the sight of your chemistry notes.

  
  


“Is that quantum chemistry?” He peeks at your neatly written notes, but it had pencil scribbles of formulas and problems, you sadly smiled at him and nodded to which he laughed at, having part of the college prep classes was kinda hard, especially having to balance managerial work and the upcoming finals. 

“I don’t really wanna be a boastful dude, but, I know my chemistry like how I block balls from falling on my side of the court.” You laughed and shook your head, the two of you sat down on the bench and he took a notebook out. 

Unbeknownst to you and Kuroo, the ace of your team was eyeing the two of you, laughing and sitting close, that your shoulders were touching. 

"Is Iwa-chan jealous?" Said man glared at Oikawa who was laughing along with Mattsun and Makki, Hajime looked at you and Kuroo again. He wiped the sweat on his eyebrows and prepared for the incoming serve from Konoha. 

Watching the ball, Watari received it, passing it to Oikawa who tossed it towards Makki, It was received by the other teams libero--Komi, which went to Akaashi, and of course, Bokuto spiked it.

It all happened so fast, Hajime blocks Bokuto, and he feels the skin rip from his hands and slight cracks on his middle and ring fingers. 

"Oh shit, Iwaizumi!" Bokuto kneels beside him and watches Hajime's fingers bleed lightly, the coaches suddenly stop the game, Coach Sadayuki inspects his fingers and calls for you.

"(Name)!" 

In shock, "Oi, Hajime!" He looks up and sees you running towards him, first aid kit in hand, he quickly forgot the pain in his hands, feeling relieved that _Finally, you were away from that rooster-haired captain._ He smiled slightly at you and you wanted to do nothing but whack his head. 

“Oi, Oikawa, the water bottles are there, help yourself.”

The boys snickered, the third years whined, pointing out how you were doting on the ace, that you had favorites, and it was obviously Hajime himself. You lead you and Hajime on one of the benches, and try to assess the damage on his hand. He couldn’t help but watch you, worried etched all over your face, he felt his cheeks heat up, because damn you were playing with his hands, looking so worried over a wound.

_“You know Hajime,” He hummed, watching her tend to his finger, it was tradition for the two of you, especially after matches, Hajime would usually have light bruises or light cuts, so she would usually put ointment or ice on his wounds and bruises, she knew he felt conscious about his hands, so she would tend to it as much as possible--they were best friends, after all._

_Hajime hated the title, feeling defeated, he hated the thoughts that you might be kinder towards him because you knew he was insecure, or anything else, literally._

_He looked at her as she stopped before saying anything, he smiled at her, “What is it, (Name)?” She sighed and shook her head, “It’s nothing--Oi!”_

_He laughed as he held her face with one hand, cutely squishing her cheeks, her lips forming a pout, he could feel his cheeks heat up, as well as hers. He smiled softly at her, taken aback, (Name) blinked, and tried to pry his hands off of her, but of course, she couldn’t as she felt lost in his eyes, and he did too._

_He could no longer pretend not to have feelings for you, having been in love with you since your first year in high school._

_These are one of the moments he realizes he is utterly in love, it’s always been right in front of him._

_He wanted to tell you that no one could ever be as beautiful as you are at this, despite looking tired from managing them after a match, despite having your cheeks squished and even if you were simply wearing his jacket, all he wanted was to cross the boundary of being your friend to becoming something more, all he wanted at the moment was to kiss you._

_He slowly let your cheeks go, and smiled, despite the wild beating of his heart._

  
  


“Iwaizumi, I’m really sorry,” Bokuto comes to the two of you, obviously dejected of what happened, you smiled kindly and patted his shoulders, “It’s alright, Bokuto-san, he’s a big boy, and he can handle wounds,” Bokuto nods, but a pout was still visible on his face, you look at Hajime and nod, urging him to say that it was actually okay, and things like this happen. Well, he couldn’t say no to you anyway.

“It’s alright, Bokuto-san, this things happens, anyway,” Hajime smiles and pats Bokuto’s shoulders like you did, not knowing how to comfort a man taller than he was, patting his head would be awkward. Bokuto smiled widely and asked about his hands.

“Ah, (Name)-chan, can we use your phone for music while the boys are on break? We all left our phone in the bus, unfortunately,” Kaori, who came with him asked, you nodded, and handed her your phone, “Please take care of my phone,” She showed you a thumbs up before escorting Bokuto away from the two of you.

  
  


“I didn’t know you liked tall and smart men,” Hajime tries to hide his jealousy but he huffed out the words, earning a hearty chuckle from you. You carefully wrapped _My Melody_ band-aids on his fingers that had wounds, to which he winced at, _what kind of band-aids were they?_

Oikawa laughed as soon as he saw the sanrio characters on his friend’s hands, which caused Hajime to glare at his friend. “Shut up, shittykawa.” 

_Simp._ Oikawa thought, before handing (Name) a few bottles she needed to refill, _I like you so much, You’ll know it_ by Wang Jun Qi blasted through the speakers, and you could feel heat creep up on your neck, the tune was that of someone just falling in love, it was true. She shook her head and headed out of the gym, walking towards the water stations.

_Curse you messy playlist!_

Confusion settled on everyone as the music shuffled to the next but, what confused them more was the sounds of what clothes, or bed sheets that are being tossed around blasting through the speakers, _"Oh god i'm so drunk and my head hurts, I don't think I can walk to school tomorrow..."_ a sigh can be heard, and a few shuffling of bed sheets, they suppose.

Shinzen and Ubugawa all stopped playing, the ball dropping to the ground, but they simply paid it no mind, wondering why your voice record was booming the speakers and of course, their curiosity got the best of them.

_"But luckily, Iwaizumi-san walked me home! He even told me off for drinking much more than I can take, but oh well, it can't be helped especially if you're having fun...but damn Hajime-kun just had to be so_ **_cute_ ** _while scolding me, it made my heart go whoosh and boom and bam and just--it fluttered."_ Small and short giggles resounded on the speakers. Everyone was looking at Iwaizumi and he couldn't help but turn away, in an attempt to hide his now incredibly red face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was you, (Name) confessing to him, in what seems--he couldn’t think straight.

The thumping of his heart grew harder by the second, Oikawa wanted to tease him, but he just smirked at him and winked, knowing that he was right, their precious manager actually liked him! Hajime recalled what happened that night and he couldn't help but blush harder than he was.

_“Dude, she’s beat. Take her home, Iwa-chan! Take care--you idiots,” Oikawa slurred, as Makki and Mattsun tried to haul Oikawa towards the street of his house, the five of you decided to drink after your Midterms which burned all of you out._

_Hajime sat you down on a bench that was under a street light, he laughed at your reddened cheeks and nose, it made you impossibly cuter, he shook his head before bending down to your eye level, he ruffled your hair and tapped it lightly._

_“We all knew you had low tolerance, but why would you drink that much huh? Silly thing,” He chuckled when you pouted, “I just--just wanted to---to enjoy you know?? Besides---besides we’re seniors n-now Hajime! Enjoy l-life ya know.”_

  
  


_“Getting blacked out drunk isn’t fun, you know,” He protested, before shaking his head and squishing your cheeks, both hands this time, and smiled softly._

  
  


_You looked so pretty, the yellow street light above you made you look like you were flowing golden, the pink on your face was the final touch, you looked absolutely angelic, and all he wanted to do was tell you he loves you and kiss you so lovingly that you feel it in your soul._

_But he’ll do just that when you’re sober. For now, he needs to keep you warm. He took off his pastel blue hoodie that was maybe three times larger than you, he grabbed your arms and put it through the hoodie’s sleeves, he felt himself redden, as he was holding your hands, while putting you in his hoodie._

_After successfully doing so, he grabbed the hood and carefully let your head rest on it. He smiled and held your cheeks again, and he could feel his grin growing wider when you leaned on his hands._

_“I love you, (Name).”_

  
  


_He whispered, so quietly, that only he could hear the words._

  
  
  


No one made an effort to turn off the random voice recording, awaiting for what was about to happen to (Name) and Hajime. Kiyoko, Yuki and Kaori made no effort in trying to stop it too, thinking about how (Name) confessing to Hajime in this way was extremely cute, and felt like it was taken out of a shoujo manga, but they couldn't help but laugh lightly, knowing you were just a few meters away, having no clue of what's about to surprise the shit out of you when you come back from refilling Seijoh's water bottles.

_"I honestly don't know why my heart does that, it's just..."_ your voice draws on before a light 'oh yeah!' can be heard. Mattsun chuckles, thinking how cute and weird this would be if you suddenly walked in. Coach Irihata, who nudged Coach Sadayuki, grunted and handed over 10,000 yen towards the older coach. He made a bet that you would confess first! 

_"I think I know why...It's because I like him so much...! He's honestly too good to be true if you ask me..It's getting harder to hide my feelings for him but..."_ another sigh was quickly followed by a light laugh, _"I don't wanna lose our friendship, but maybe--I'll confess? On valentine’s day would be nice and sweet but--"_ a squeal can be heard and everyone in the gym laughed lightly, second hand embarrassment flowing through everyone. _"Just thinking about it makes me feel so giddy!--"_ The sound of a door opening stopped you from further embarrassing yourself in front of your phone.

Why was the gym so quiet? You continued to walk back in but stopped due to the familiar voice of your younger brother, that was blaring through the speakers.

_"(Name)! I told you to sleep already, drunkard! What are you doing even?! Give me that phone."_

Panic, embarrassment, shit, You didn't know, surged in every part of your body, slamming the gym's doors open, everyone's eyes were on you, Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice how red you were, hell, your face was painted with different shades of pink and red. 

Well, he can say the colors on his face matched yours, but he knew for a fact you were more red.

You quickly made a run for your phone and dropped the box of water bottles beside the coaches, grabbing your phone and snapping the aux off, you ran out the gym in less than 10 seconds. Your heart was beating so fast you can feel it in your face--oh god. 

After running for a few good minutes you've finally made it outside campus, thank god you were wearing your gym clothes or else, disgusting, your uniform would've been wet and dirty with sweat. 

"Oh my god." You muttered out loud before sitting down on the nearby bench, your clammy hands tried to hide your face, holy shit, that is so embarrassing, maybe you should just leave Japan for good? What country would be the best to move into?

_OH GOD CAN THE EARTH SWALLOW ME WHOLE PLEASE?_

You couldn't even begin to fathom how red you were right now, but your face felt so hot and just, groaning you leaned back the chair supporting you and you can't help but feel much more embarrassed now. Why did it have to happen like that?!

You can seriously feel the hard thumping of your heart through your ears and just, everything feels like a whiplash and every emotion is overflowing that you just wanted to disappear and never return. 

Taking off your club jacket, you shoved your face into the piece of clothing before screaming. You had to at least vent out your frustrations, right? Sighing, you remove the jacket from your face. 

"Oi."

Your eyes widened and blinked, Iwaizumi Hajime was standing in front of you.

  
  


As quick as you could, you stood up and tried to run off again. _Tried._ But he already grabbed your wrists to stop you from running around like a mad woman again. _Shit can he feel my heart beating fast?_

"You know, you shouldn't run off after confessing right?"

You wanted to scream your head off, you felt so embarrassed and you didn't know what to do. _(Name).exe has stopped working_ , is what everyone would see if your emotions were written on your face.

He held your wrists firmly, still not wanting to hurt you. He laughed lightly, noticing that the sky was coordinating with the colors of your face, the sun was setting in the far horizon, giving the sky different hues of pink, purple, orange and light blue.

It felt perfect, he thought. 

He could feel the fast thumping of his heart through his ears. He didn't know what to do or say, right now that you were in front of him.

"(Name)--" He didn't even finish his sentence when you bowed a full 90° in front of him. He looked around and noticed the people looking at you two weirdly, "O-oi. Don't do that!" He held your shoulders to lift you up but you remain grounded, maybe to try and save face from the embarrassment you put him through. 

"I'm really sorry for embarrassing you, Iwaizumi-san! I just--" you tried calming yourself, but it was no use, the person you basically just confessed to, well not really confessed, was right in front of you, holding your shoulders, at that, and he was awfully close! You sincerely hoped he couldn’t hear the erratic beating of your heart.

"I wanted to do it properly, not you finding it out through a dumb voice record of me being drunk--It's also alright if you reject me and kick me out of the club, honestly, i'll just resign--" 

He smiled softly, _ah there she goes, rambling, again_. He found this specific trait of you incredibly cute, he couldn't help but blush harder at what you were saying, it was all blurbs of words at this point. 

"(Name)-chan." 

You blinked at him, and he laughed loudly, your baffled expression made you a thousand times cuter, he wondered if that was even possible, but then again, it was you he was talking about, and with you, everything was possible.

"...yes?"

He tucked a loose hair strand behind your ear, before resting his hands on your shoulders again. 

“Expect me confess this coming white day, alright?"

What? Confusion was written all over your face, and as soon as you registered his words, you pushed his hand off you, and tried to run again, _read: tried_. You really shouldn't try outrunning the ace of a powerhouse school.

"Oi! Stop running away already and let me talk!" He said, a tad bit annoyed, but he found your failed attempts at running away extremely cute. He took note of how red you were turning by the second. Hajime can slowly feel the embarrassment himself, but what happened back in the gym was by far, more embarrassing for the two of you. 

“I can’t wait till friday, I need to tell you now.”

He took a deep breath, patted himself on the shoulder, before holding your shoulders to keep you in place, to stop you from running away, again, he could feel himself burn up as he looked into your eyes, you looked away, he can clearly see that you were nervous as well, you both chuckled at how embarrassed you were. He chuckled.

Once again, he took a deep breath, and when the two of you locked eyes again, the two of you laughed this time, but the pink and red on both of your cheeks showcased how you two were truly feeling. He could feel the whole damn zoo in his stomach, reality finally sinking into him, you like him too, and this _is_ a confession happening under the blooming cherry blossom tree.

  
  


“(Name).”

  
  


“Hajime.”

You laughed again, and you can feel your heart fluttering so softly as you looked at him, smiling, if only you knew of the effects you had on him.

“Let me talk, dumbass!”

You nodded while giggling, the giddiness was evident in your actions.

“(Name)...” He chuckled nervously, and took a deep breath, “I am in love with you, from the day you patched me up way back in first year, with those really cute pastel pink band-aids, I could--I could never,” He looked anywhere but your eyes, and you wanted to laugh, if anyone should be nervous, it should be you! The sudden surge of confidence, with realizing that _he loves you too,_ you cup his cheeks and his eyes widened.

You nodded at him, your hands on his cheeks somehow put his heart at ease, he took a deep breath, _he lost count of how many times he did,_ but who wouldn’t?!

He smiled, “I love you, not in a ‘I love you, bro and i would do anything for you’ way, I feel like this confession is way overdue, you know, so, I love you, in a ‘I will give you my surname and then, grow old together’ way. Everything you are is all I’m dreaming of, I love you, (Name) and--I honestly feel like I’m floating through heaven right now with how happy I am, I love you, I love you--” you covered his mouth, and chuckled.

“I know--I know--!!” Shyness lingered despite all of what he said, and you couldn’t help but take a step backward, you chuckled, you couldn’t believe this was happening, and looked at your white rubber shoes, you can honestly feel the fluttering of your heart.

Your heart thrummed faster when you felt his band-aid clad fingers lift your chin up, before cupping your cheeks, his towering figure made him look down at you, he smiled, _how pretty._

  
  


_He's awfully close,_ You wanted to squeal, because you can feel his breath on your lips. He started leaning in and you fluttered your eyes close, unfortunately, you felt his lips press a soft kiss against your forehead, you chuckled before frowning-- “Hajime--!!” 

Instantly, you felt his lips press _so softly_ against yours, and this time you closed your eyes contentedly, _finally._

He pressed his forehead against yours and smiled, while staring in your eyes.

“I love you,” both of you said at the same time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonus!

Kuroo watched Iwaizumi run out of the gym, he sighed and shook his head, Yamamoto gave him a pat on the back, as a sign of sympathy towards their captain who was rejected, way before he even tried to take you out on a date, and others soon followed, which made him laugh, "At least, I did, shoot my shot!"


End file.
